Drabble: Kiss me, Hug Me Day
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: The aftermath of Vector's duel left Yuma still trying to overcome his grief. His friends decide to help cheer him up.


It didn't occur to Yuma as to why all his friends had stopped him in the halls and either hugged him or placed a innocent kiss either on his cheek, hand or forehead. The boy was so confused by the actions but it made him feel happy.

Of course Kotori and Cathy fought over who got to kissed him first which ended up with them both kissing each side of Yuma's cheek. Tetsuo gave him a great big bear hug. Again this left Yuma confused. Takashi smiled and gave him a simple hug and a pat on the back saying "You are my friend!"

The brunet was still utterly confused but then girls started to give him light little kisses. They were from other classes and it made Yuma blush a bit. Soon he met up with Rio who gave the boy a kiss and a hug. "It's alright now Yuma. Please smile!"

Yuma blinked and waved at Rio as she moved on. It was nearly lunch time and Yuma decided to hide out on the roof. It was Shark's hiding place but he was sure he wouldn't mind. Yuma sat by the fence and sighed. "Why is everyone being so nice and affectionate today? Did I miss something?"

Astral appeared. "Perhaps they are trying to make you smile."

Yuma blinked "Why?"

"Because they miss you happy self as do I."

"I don't feel happy anymore, Astral…it still hurts. You know?"

Astral hovered and took a seat beside Yuma. "It will be okay. You are not alone." The spirit leaned over and placed at small kiss on Yuma's temple.

"You too!?" Yuma asked blushing madly at Astral's sudden affection.

"I saw your friends do it…"

Yuma sighed and then blinked when he heard footsteps. Shark walked over and sat down. "You know this is my spot.."

"I know..but I just wanted to hide for awhile." Yuma said looking.

Shark leaned back a bit and noticed Yuma's back. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He brought Yuma's hand over and gave it a kiss. "You should smile. Everyone misses it."

Yuma blushed and pulled his hand away. "S-Sharku!? "

Shark looked away. "You should not focus on what happened with Rei. You should move on or it will just eat at you."

Yuma blinked and looked down. "I'm trying.."

"I know, Yuma. Hurry up and eat. Lunch will be over soon." Shark told.

Yuma blinked and began to eat.

Soon school was over and Yuma was heading back home. On his way, he spotted Kaito and Haruto. Haruto smiled and run over to Yuma.

"Hi Yuma! It's been awhile." the boy said and hugged his friend.

Yuma smiled in return and hugged Haruto. "yeah it has.!"

Kaito walked passed them both and sat down on a near by bench. He had a perfect view of Yuma's back and he blinked a few times. He then got back up and walked over.

"Yuma…" Kaito began and pulled something off his back. "Why do you have a sign on your back?'

Yuma blinked and took the sigh. It was in his sister's hand writing.

Please hug and give a kiss to my brother! He needs love right now! -Akari

Yuma's eye twitched a bit and recalled this morning. Akari had been acting strange when she hugged him this morning. "Akari…"

Kaito looked at Yuma. "It still bothers you, doesn't it? It's been nearly six months…and it still bothers you."

Yuma looked away "Y-yes..I guess."

Kaito placed a comforting hand on Yuma's hair and stroked it affectionately. "Yuma. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to let it out. Once you get through it, you will be stronger."

Yuma looked at Kaito. "You think so?"

Kaito nodded. Yuma smiled with a few tears forming. He threw himself at Kaito and started to cry.

Kaito stared in shock for a moment unsure what to do. We wasn't really that good at comforting people. The blonde put a hand on Yuma's head and let the boy cry for awhile.

Haruto looked up as Astral and picked up the sign. "Do you think I can give him a hug too?"

Astral floated and looked at the boy "I think so. I think it will do him good."

Haru smiled brightly and moved over to Yuma and hugged his leg. "It's okay Yuma. We're friends right? "

Yuma sniffled and looked down and nodded "Yeah!"

"Daww! How cute!" said a voice.

The three turned their heads seeing the number's club, Shark and Rio.

Rio giggled. "What a touching scene. "

Yuma blushed and stepped away from Kaito. "uhh uhh!"

Rio walked over to Kaito. "It's nice to see that you don't have a heart of stone!"

Kaito looked away embarrassed. "….."

Shark walked over to Rio. "Just leave him alone, Rio. "

"Daww are you embarrassed too? I knew you comforted Yuma as well. It was so sweet to see you give him a kiss on the hand!" Rio replied.

Shark blushed. "What are you doing, stalking me?"

Rio just giggled.

Kaito looked at Shark and smirked. "I guess I'm not the only who comforted him."

"S-Shut up!" Shark spat at Kaito.

The blonde just continue to smirk.

Yuma blinked and began to cry again but this time it was different. He was smiling. The sounds of the boy crying made everyone fall silent.

Yuma spoke up. "Thank you guys. For everything!" the boy smiled brightly through his tears. "You guys are my friends till the end."

"Of course we are!" Kotori smiled and took out a tissue. "here, your nose is runny Yuma."

"Once we kick alien butt together, we are friends for life!" Tetsuo replied.

This made Yuma laugh. "Yeah!"

Astral floated around and just smiled. "Yuma,remember, Kattobingu."

Yuma looked up at Astral and nodded. "Yeah! Kattobingu!" with that Yuma jumped into his group of friends who will always be there to catch him if he ever falls.


End file.
